Tails of Symphonia: Alice and Decus
by SukiMikora
Summary: Notice the "Tails"? Yes, they are cats. But, it will still be cool, so bear with me here. They age the same as humans and whatever. This will basically be a retelling of Alice and Decus' backstory. It will be epic, and there will be the same fighting and violence as in the games. Don't think of this as just some cheesy stupid cute stuff. THIS IS NOT A KIDS FIC! It's not. Plz R


Tails of Symphonia  
Alice and Decus

Hi, people! This is my new fanfiction, Tails of Symphonia: Alice and Decus. Notice the "Tails"? Yes, they are cats. But, it will still be cool, so bear with me here. They age the same as humans and whatever. This will basically be a retelling of Alice and Decus' backstory. It will be epic, and there will be the same fighting and violence as in the games. Don't think of this as just some cheesy stupid cute stuff. THIS IS NOT A KIDS FIC! It's not. So, anyways, Decus! Disclaim me, Mortal!

Decus: SukiMikora does not own Tales of Symphonia. She does, however, own TAILS of Symphonia.

Also, I know Alice may seem VERY OOC in this chapter, but that is only because she is still a very young kit and she hasn't grown into the hateful, mean, aggressive, sadistic person she is in the game. Remember, right now in the story, she is a harmless, tiny, adorable little kit who wouldn't hurt a fly. (But Kito gets his butt kicked when Decus and Alice team up.) X3 So anyways, on with the story!  
-

Chapter 1

A white cat ran through the trees, a young kit dangling from her jaws. The kit was white, but had pink paws, ears, and tail. She had gold swirls around her eyes, and her underside was golden. As the grown cat ran through the trees, the kit could hear the snarling sounds of a pack of fenrirs chasing them. A gray cat fell in step with the white one, and they ran on together.

"Mira, hand me Alice!" he yowled. Mira, the big white cat, handed the kit over to the gray male. They continued running, until the gray tom sprang up a tree. The kit's eyes were wide in fear. The gray tom set her in a spot in the tree where she wouldn't fall.

"Alice, stay here!" he yowled, as he jumped back down, again running beside Mira.

"Stone, we can't leave our kit behind!" she cried frantically. Stone looked at her.

"We have no choice! She must be safe!" he said, having to yell over the sound of the purueing fenrirs. The two cats came to a dead end. The had nowhere to run. Alice watched from her tree as the fenrirs appeared, snarling. They pounced on the two cats, and even though Mira and Stone fought hard, they couldn't fight them off. Both cats were gruesomly torn apart by the savage fangs of their killers. Alice's eyes were wide with fear and shock.

"No! Mom! Dad!" she cried. The fenrirs were leaving now. Alice saw the disembodied corpses of her parents. She felt tears sliding down her cheeks. They were gone. She had nothing left. She would die on her own. Thoughts like this kept crossing her mind, until she felt a tail wrap around her. She looked up to see a big tabby tom looking down at her.

"Who are you?" she asked him. The tom smiled softly.

"I am Sparrow, young kit. I see you are a half-elf-cat, like me," he meowed. Alice's eyes glistened, and she nodded. Sparrow rested a paw on Alice's shoulder.

"All may seem lost, but it is not what it seems. You have a great destiny ahead of you," he said softly. Alice's eyes widened.

"But... my parents are gone," she whimpered. Sparrow had a look of softness and sympathy in his eyes. He bent down and licked the top of her head.

"Come with me, I will take you to the Hima Orphanage, where you will be cared for," he meowed softly. He picked her up and bounded off, the white, pink, and gold kit in his jaws.

He carried her across meadows, through forests, and into mountains. The long trip took about three days. As Sparrow stepped into a small mountain village, Alice's eyes widened. There were other kits, running and playing outside of a huge building. Sparrow walked up to a huge jet-black tom.

"Jet, I have a new addition," he meowed. Jet stared at her.

"Is she a half-elf-cat?" he asked. Sparrow slowly nodded. Jet growled.

"Fine... put her over with the other kits," he growled. Sparrow nodded and walked over to where the other kits where playing. He set Alice down, and she bounded up to some other kits.

"Hi!" she mewed. "I'm Alice!"

The other kits stared at her. They didn't look friendly.

"Ew, you're that half-elf-cat!" one brown tom kit spat.

"You don't belong with us!" A white she-kit hissed.

"You are nothing but a filthy freak of nature!" A black tom kit snarled. A blue tom kit stepped forward and hissed at the others.

"Shut up and leave her alone!" he hissed. The other kits spat at him.

"You aren't the boss of us, Decus-stupidhead!" the brown tom hissed. Decus took a step toward him.

"Shut it, Rikhu!" he snarled. The white she-cat stepped forward.

"Don't talk to my brother like that!" she hissed. Decus rolled his eyes.

"I can do what I want, Snow," he hissed. "Leave the new kit alone, all of you!"

Alice couldn't believe her ears. Someone was standing up for her? Snow and Rikhu crouched down and hissed. Decus did the same. He bared his teeth and snarled. Alice cautiously walked up to him.

"Hi," she mewed. Decus pricked his ears and turned to her.

"Oh, hi! I'm Decus!" he said cheerfully. Alice smiled at him.

"Alice," she replied. Decus dropped into a hunter's crouch. Alice, remembering that the other kits had used that position to threaten Decus, took a step back. Decus sat up.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you! I was in the play position!" he said, smiling. Alice then realized that there was playfulness in his eyes, and his ears were perked instead of flat against his head. Alice then assumed that same position. Decus did the same. Without warning, he leaped on top of her. His claws were sheathed, Alice realized. He was trying to play-wrestle. She wrestled him back. The other kits just stared, dumbfounded, and exchanged whispers. The two kits ended their game when Jet walked up, followed by three older kits, who looked about 13.

"Who are those other kits?" Alice whispered to Decus.

"That's Kito, Kyro, and Koto," he replied. "They are the meanest kits around. They are the sons of Jet, the orphanage director. Kito is the red one, Kyro is the brown tabby, and Koto is the gray one."

Alice gasped as Kyro walked up and prodded her in the side.

"Hey, a little half-elf-kit!" he said mockingly. Kito and Koto laughed.

"What a stupid little lump of fur!" Kito mocked. Koto picked her up and threw her against the canyon/mountain wall.

"Aw, the stupid little kit is hurt!" Kito growled. Decus hissed and jumped in front of Alice protectively.

"Leave her alone!" he yowled. Kito took a step forward.

"What are ya gonna do about it, stupid?" he growled. Decus reared up on his hind paws and slashed at Kito's nose. Kito snarled and hit Decus in the side, sending him flying into another canyon wall. He took a step towards the little blue kit.

"You're gonna get it!" he yowled, as he flung himself at Decus. He landed right on top of him. Decus scratched his nose again. Kito slammed his paws down on Decus. Decus let out a yowl of pain. Suddenly, Alice hurled herself towards Kito, slashing at him madly.

"Leave him alone!" she yowled. Kito hit at her and knocked her off of him. She got up.

"Just leave us alone!" she hissed. Kito snarled and walked over to his brothers, and the three terrors walked away. Alice lashed her tail.

"What is their problem?!" she spat angrily. Decus put his tail around her shoulders.

"Don't worry about them, Alice. They are just a bunch of crap faces," Decus meowed. Alice nodded.

"Snake-hearts!" she hissed. Decus nodded and laughed.

"They are idiots!" he said. Alice smiled and laughed. This was going to be fun!

Yay! I finally got the first chapter done X3 yay! So, anyways, is this awesome or suckish? Please R&R! Also, Mira is the "Normal" cat, and Stone is the Elf-cat. =3 Now, an explanation of the elf-cats and normal cats: By half-elf-cat, I meant a mix between a "Normal" cat and an Elf-cat. A normal is any random normal cat that can't use Artes or whatever, kinda like cat versions of the in-game humans. Elf-cats are their own species. They are skinnier than normals, swifter than normals, and can use magic. Their build is somewhat like the WindClan warriors from Warriors. Check dat out, people. A half-elf-cat is a mix between a "Normal" and an elf-cat. They are also reffered to as mutts, half-bloods, or mixed-breeds. Cats are not divided by species in this fic (Somali, Manx, American Shorthair, etc.) There are two species considered: Elf-cats and "Normals". There are a variety of "Normal" cat breeds, but they all just refer to themselves as "Normals", whether they are long-haired or short-haired or tabby or calico. Just explaining everything X3 So, no, a half-elf did NOT have sex with a cat X3 LOL


End file.
